


Hawkeye down

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Poetry, Porn, Prose Poem, Smut, cheating on Trapper's wife, hung!Trapper, in experimental fashion, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Just a smutty interlude told in prose poem format!





	Hawkeye down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> This originated as an almost-dream as I was trying to fall asleep; it appears here (the genesis of it, anyway) as it was originally written via text to my best friend. Hope you enjoy!

Hawkeye, with his face pressed against the mattress, chest making the sheets damp, ass in the air; panting and sweating as Trapper pushes past his resistance, inch by inch, Hawk's body shaking, Trapper telling him it's only a few more inches... but really Trapper has another four or five inches to go… his back is wet with sweat, Trap's hand sliding up and down along the curve of his spine, the perspiration making his hand slick as it follows the bumps of Hawkeye's vertebrae like a map... his blue eyes are fluttering open and closed... meanwhile, his hole twitching, Trapper moves one hand to Hawkeye's hip to hold him down and the other is on his cock, directing it inside... he can feel every throb and twitch of Hawkeye's hole around his thick cock... sweat dampening the curls around his face... 

Biting his lip, he watches his cock as it goes in, Hawk's hole stretching wide around its thickness… Hawkeye's body trembling, all over uncontrollably, Trap having to hold him steady as he drives his dick inside… they both gasp… Trapper groans; Hawkeye sounds needy and almost anxious as Trapper fills him up with the last two inches… Trapper slides his hand from Hawkeye's hip around underneath him… Hawk's cock is drip-drip-dripping down… precome coats some of Trapper's surgeon's fingers as he lightly strokes Hawkeye, who mumbles and moans… Hawkeye's body is quivering taut… Trap leans over him, pressing his chest in alignment with Hawkeye's bowed spine… he kisses the nape of Hawkeye's neck, brushing thick black hair aside… underneath him, as he pumps his hips to generate friction and thrusts, Hawk throbs… he liberally milks Hawk's cock, wringing more pearly fluid out of him… Hawkeye is an unstrung mess, needy noises and soft whimpers… his narrow hips and slender frame give Trapper more room to maneuver… he can get so deep, so damn deep inside… he takes his precome drenched fingers and brings them to Hawkeye's mouth… rubs those pouty lips with them until Hawkeye is tasting his own salty flavor… 

Trapper's getting close, his balls squeezing tight, his cock swelling and throbbing… he palms Hawkeye's dick again, determined to bring him along with… he wraps an arm around a lightly muscled middle and perspiration mixes, his and Hawkeye's… he jabs Hawk deep with his dick… he mouths at Hawkeye's ear, uttering not words but wordless promises… then he keeps them all… Hawkeye stretches and arches and quakes as strings of come splatter Trapper's fingers… Trapper loses himself in Hawkeye's heat… his come feels like it's jettisoned out of him, into that flexing hole… into his silky soft body… he croons into that oddly delicate ear as he lifts his hand to Hawkeye's mouth again… and Hawkeye eagerly licks… tongue striping over long fingers and lapping up his own come...


End file.
